


Second Best To A Bear

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Spoilers for Episode 55
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy knew he would always be second best to the bear when it came to Vex, so it was no surprise this time either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best To A Bear

Percy wasn’t surprised once he was brought back to consciousness when he saw Vex cooing over Trinket beside him as the bear growled, nuzzling Vex. Percy knew he would always be second best to Trinket but apart of him still felt selfish that the bear was getting the attention more so than him.

 _Second best to a bear, Percy. At least you’re on the list._ He reminded himself quietly as he sat up gingerly nursing the aching muscles. _  
_

Percy glanced over to see Keyleth crouched in front of Tiny!Vax whom had still not been able to shake the effects of the potion he had been given. It was a very odd thing to watch as Keyleth reached towards the tiny elf, almost as if to kiss him on the forehead before she awkwardly patted him on the head before walking away briskly, her face now suddenly red in embarrassment leaving a very confused tiny elf still standing there, staring at the dirt with bewilderment.

Percy then felt a slender hand touch his, pulling his attention away from the confused elf to be almost eye to eye with two brown elven eyes framed by long braided locks, staring back at him.

“Oh Vex…I see Trinket is back to full health.” Percy glanced up to see Vex clasp the locket around her neck, which Percy could only assume held Trinket safely inside now, almost as if to remind herself that he was safe.

“He’s fine… are you alright Percival?” She reached out gingerly as she knelt on the floor for his face, wiping away the war paint she had so happily slapped onto him before. Percy only grunted in response as he tried to stand on his feet and Vex automatically wrapped her arm around his as he rose, keeping him steady.

“Percival..what happened back there?” Vex whispered quietly as she began to slowly lead him towards the cave entrance, following where Scanlan, Grog and Tiny!Vax (whom was sitting on Scanlan’s shoulder) were walking towards as well.

“I was……careless….that’s all.”

“Percival…” Her tone of voice made him stop as she moved to wrap her arms around his shoulders, halting him on the spot. 

This was her _**I’m worried about you Percival so don’t you dare lie to me** _ voice.

“I..don’t kn-OW” Vex slapped his arm causing him to yelp in surprise as she gave him dragon eyes before Percy sighed deeply, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Percival. Don’t lie to me.”

“I….” Percy sighed again before continuing “When we defeated Orthax, I thought that would be the end to all of my troubles. But it seems I still bear the remnants of him inside of me. I don’t know what this means honestly, I don’t. A part of me is still scared that I could become like Orthax.”

“Oh Percival…you should’ve said something.”

“It’s fine I…I can handle it. I have ways to keep myself in check.”

“Really? Back then it didn’t seem like you had it handled either.” Vex pointed out, now glaring at him before Percy chuckled nervously.

“I know and I apologise for not telling you earlier. But I have found a new thing to focus on if I feel like I’m going too far.”

“Which is?”

“Uh…well…” Percy now rubbed the back of his head, pressing his lips together blowing a raspberry before returning his gaze to Vex.

“Well?”

“It’s…you.” He watched with hidden amusement as her eyes went wide in surprise, her cheeks getting flushed before she cleared her throat.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Well that’s…certainly something…” He had never seen Vex get this flustered before, so it was oddly amusing to see her like this suddenly.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything. I just mean I understand that I will always be second best to Trinket.” Vex glanced at him with a curious smile before reaching up to kiss his cheek gently then clasping his head between her hands.

“Percival, while you may be second best to Trinket you are still a wonderful person that I trust most dearly besides my brother. Don’t ever forget that.”

“I don’t believe you would even let me forget it.” Vex chuckled, patting his cheek before she linked her arm around his to lead him forward again.

“No, I don’t believe I will.”


End file.
